1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for handling an incoming call and an electronic device performing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electronic device, such as a Smart Phone, a Tablet PC, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a laptop Personal Computer (laptop PC) and a wearable device such as a wrist watch, and a Head-Mounted Display (HMD), may include various functions (e.g., a game, a social network service (SNS), Internet, multimedia, a recording and execution of photo and video) as well as a telephone function.
When using an electronic device, a user may place greater priority on functions other than the telephone function, whereas the electronic device places its priority on the phone function. Accordingly, when incoming call occurs during the execution of a function other than the phone function, the electronic device changes to a user interface related to the phone function, thereby decreasing the user's convenience.